Law & Order: SVU: Not Our Future
by Litteya
Summary: What happens when Barba's mom shows up unexpected as he, Liv, and Rita are working?
1. Chapter 1

"My client is not gonna accept that plea. You can do better!" Rita said as she pushed the file back towards him. "Rita we've got him on tape, the only reason why were offering this is because we don't want to put Shelby through a trial." Liv said. "Lieutenant not to be rude, but what are you even doing here?" Rita said looking up at the tall brunette. Olivia shook her head. She was going to reply when a knock of the door distracted her. "Come in." Rafael said expecting his assistant. "Ah, mijo you forgot about lunch." Lucia Barba said as she walked in. Rafael blushed. "Ma, what are you doing here?" He said briefly kissing his mothers cheek and looking at his watch. "Coming to see why my favorite son stood me up." His mom said before taking a look at the two women standing awkwardly. "Lieutenant Benson." She said looking at the dark haired women. She then looked toward Rita. Her jaw dropped and her lit up. "Rita. It's been so long, how have you been." Lucia said. Rita blushed as she leant in to the older woman's hug. " I am doing great. I'm sorry to hear about your mother. was always nice to me." Rita said as she stepped back still shocked and embarrassed. "Yes, well now she's in a better place. Anyway Rita please call me Lucia we go to far back." Lucia said. Rita nodded. Olivia looked back and fourth between the defense attorney and the prosecutor , who would not look at each other. "So you two know each other?" Liv asked looking over her dark rimmed glasses. Rita opened her mouth but Lucia was first to respond. "Know each other, they were pratically almost married. They dating in law school." Lucia said as she beamed. Rita looked even more flustered as she felt the Lieutenants eyes dug into her. "It was a long time ago. Merely a fling." Rita quickly stated. "I don't think three years count as a fling?" Lucia responded. Rafael couldn't speak quick enough. "Mamí, lets not dwell on the past." Rafael said as he blushed. "Oh, no I want to hear more." Liv said encouraging Lucia. "Why did you two even break up?" Lucia asked. Rafael gave a famous eyeroll. "Who knows, that was a long time ago mamí." Rafael said. "Oh I remember you broke up with him a month before graduation. It broke my poor little mijo's heart." Lucia said touching Rafael cheek. Rafael smiled down at his mother, but his smile was quickly wiped away from the glaring look Rita gave him. "What!? That is not what happened." Rita growled. You could see the anger seep off her. Rafael never saw this before not even in court. "Rita I-I..." he was cut off. "Nooo. You don't get to speak. I broke your heart? You were the one that left me. You never even spoke to me after that night." Rita said crossing her arms. Lucia and Olivia stood back watching. "I was thinking about our future." Rafael said his voice growing louder. "No, no you were thinking about your future. You didn't give a damn about me." Rita said walking closer. "We both were barely finished with school. What kind of life were we gonna live. I didn't want to live in poverty." Rafael said. "We could have gotten jobs." Rita said rolling her eyes. Lucia and Olivia were both confused. "I already had two if I had gotten another one I would have had to drop out. I'm not like you I didn't have a trust fund I had a scholarship. What kind of life would we have had without a degree." Rafael fumed. "We could of went to my parents, they would of helped us." Rita said a tear rolling dow her cheek. She and Rafael forgot that there were two other people in the room. "They didn't even like me. I was just some poor cuban boy mooching off there daughter. What was I suppose to say 'hey I knocked up you daughter and we need money so we can take care of our baby'?" Rafael said. Lucia draw dropped and Olivia looked between the lawyers. "A baby? You got her pregnant?" Olivia asked. Rita and Rafael looked over at her, but ignored her question. "You gave me $500 told me to get rid of _**it**_ and never even talked to me again. You weren't even there when I had the abortion." Rita choked out. A lump growing large in her throat. Rafael opened his mouth, but Rita raised her hand. "Save it Rafael, you made me give up my baby. Just save it." She said as she picked up her suit jacket and walked out. She left him with her tears and her words. He couldn't tell which one hurt worse. He looked the door with regret. **REGRET...**

 **A/N: A little bored and it's currently 11:19 p.m. so ;P. I hope you like. Don't you just notice how Lucia always spills the truth. Currently this is a one-shot but if you request it I will try and do more chapters or a completely new story. Follow me at TeyaCouture on twitter and I don not own this cover photo. All Rights Reserved.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rita looked through her files aggressively. As much as she wanted to deny it last week had a major affect on her. Frustrated and angry she slid her files of her desk and on to the floor. She sat down in her chair and laid her head on her desk.

A few minutes went by when she heard her office door open.

"Nina, I said no disruptions." Rita muttered her head still down.

"But it's Mr.Barba." Her assistant Nina said walking cautiously in.

Rita' s head snapped up. She glanced at Barba and then to her files on the floor.

"Thank you Nina. Take the rest of the day off." Rita said standing.

"My shift's not finished." Her assistant said timidly.

"Just take the day off, me and Mr. Barba have some very important business at hand." Rita said through gritted teeth. With that and the glare Rita was giving her Nina left the office.

Barba walked deeper into the room. "I love what you've done with the place." Barba said with a half witted smile.

"Why are you here?" Rita said ignoring his joke and picking up her strewn files.

Barba bent down to help her. "I wanted to see you, to make sure you were alright. You know with everything that happened."

Rita snatched the files out of his hands and laid it neatly on her desk. "Just fine. You can leave now." She said gesturing towards the door.

Barba put his hands in his pockets and looked down. "I also wanted to say. Say that i'm sorry. For last week, for harvard, for everything."

Rita swallowed and nodded. "I would say all was forgiven, but your about 20 plus years too late." She said bluntly.

"I know and I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. We were just to young too deal with that situation." Barba said.

Rita inhaled. "We didn't handle anything. You ran away and left me to deal with the situation alone."

"Rita it was for the best. I thought I was doing the right thing." Barba said with honest eyes.

"The right thing? I loved that baby, but I loved you more. So I did what you told me. I had an abortion, I graduated with honors, I fought my way through tooth and nail, and for what?

To go home to a sad lifeless apartment? To cry myself to sleep thinking about what could've been? No! No. This was not how I planned my life. And there is nothing you can say to fix it so just go." Rita said harshly.

"Rita I-" Barba started.

"No. Go. Now." Rita said sitting back down.

Barba retreated without another word. Leaving Rita alone, quietly sobbing.


	3. Chapter 3

Rita pushed decline on her phone for atleast the 11th time. Barba had been calling her 24/7 since they're last altercation. He clearly couldnt take the hint.

Her phone rang again. Rita groaned and took her glasses off. She anwsered the phone very angrily.

"Hello?" Rita said.

"Rita? Oh thank god. These cops came to my apartment and arrested me and they keep accusing me of things. They also want my DNA and I dont understand what's going." Her client said panicking.

"Ok. Ok just calm down. Listen to me carefully. Dont tell them anything, dont eat anything, and touch anything. Ok?" Rita said grabbing her coat.

"Ok I won't." He said.

"Ok now which precinct are you in?" Rita said looking for her keys.

"I'm not sure. I think it might be the 16th." He said.

Rita rolled her eyes locking her apartmebt door behind her. "Ok ill be there in about 30 minutes. Remember what I said.

At the precint...

Rita was unhappy about being in the squadroom, but it was work. She would have to put her feelings a side.

"Rita, I didn't expect you to take this case." Barba said as soon as he saw her.

"It's work isn't it? I need a moment to confer with my client." Rita said coldly.

She pushed past Barba and walked into the interrogation room.

The whole squad witnessed what had just transpired, but no one knew what it was all about. Amanda was the first one to address it.

"What was all that about?" She asked.

Barba sucked in a deep breathe and shrugged. He watched Rita through the glass.

He wanted everything to get back to normal, but how could it? He was an idiot and he finally understood that now.

And from now on he would try to make it up to her. He would do what ever he could.

A/N: sorry for not updating at all I've been in the middle of a move and school starting back, but I'll be back full-time by the 18th? Maybe? Hopefully?


End file.
